


The Best Way to Say Thank You (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Series: The Kinky Adventures of a Wolf and His Boy [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Brownies, Cock Worship, Dirty Talk, Firefighter Derek Hale, First Meetings, Hairy Derek Hale, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shower Sex, Top Derek Hale
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Después de que un bombero muy guapo le salva de su edificio de apartamentos en llamas, Stiles lleva unos brownies caseros a la estación de bomberos local para agradecerle en persona. Obtiene más de lo que esperaba cuando encuentra al bombero en las duchas.





	The Best Way to Say Thank You (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Best Way to Say Thank You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835860) by [halcyon1993](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyon1993/pseuds/halcyon1993). 



Stiles tarda en salir del sueño. Su mente no está procesando lo que su nariz está captando, pero cuando oye un grito y el sonido de una alarma en algún lugar debajo de él, se levanta en su cama y mira alrededor de la pequeña habitación de su apartamento, igualmente pequeño. Nada parece estar mal en la habitación, pero detrás de las cortinas de la única ventana puede ver un extraño brillo parpadeante. Al principio piensa que es temprano en la mañana y que el sol acaba de salir, pero luego pone el brillo junto con el grito y la alarma que todavía suena presumiblemente en todo el edificio y se da cuenta de lo que realmente está pasando.

El edificio está en llamas, lo que significa que tiene que salir. _Ahora._

Aterrorizado, Stiles arroja las sábanas fuera y saca las piernas de la cama. Vestido con sus bóxers de Deadpool y una camiseta vieja que le pertenecía a su padre, se detiene el tiempo suficiente para sacar su teléfono de la mesita de noche y luego se apresura a salir del dormitorio. Se dirige hacia la puerta de su apartamento, el miedo hace que su estómago se sienta pesado cuando el ambiente se pone cada vez más caliente con cada paso que da, el aire se vuelve más opresivo. Solo puede haber una explicación para eso, que es que el fuego está mucho más cerca de lo que esperaba.

Efectivamente, cuando Stiles fue a abrir la puerta y tocó el pomo metálico, retrocede cuando le quema.

"¡Hijo de puta!" exclama, mirando hacia su palma ya ligeramente rosada y brillante.

Con el corazón latiendo en sus oídos, agarra su chaqueta militar desde donde está colgada de un gancho a su izquierda y la envuelve alrededor del pomo de la puerta para que pueda poner su mano sobre él lo suficiente como para girarlo.

Cuando tiene éxito, lo primero que pasa es que el humo inunda el interior de su apartamento. Se dobla y tose violentamente cuando, en su estado de shock, inhala una cantidad decente. Le lloran los ojos y cree que podría vomitar. Está tan concentrado en tratar de no hacerlo, luchando contra las convulsiones en su estómago, que no oye a alguien que se le acerca con pasos pesados y urgentes hasta que siente una gran mano que le agarra el hombro.

Sorprendentemente, Stiles levanta la vista para ver a otro hombre delante de él. Está vestido con todo el equipo de lucha contra incendios.

 _Oh, gracias a Dios_ , piensa Stiles.

"Vamos, señor", dice el bombero, agarrando su brazo con firmeza, pero con suavidad y guiándole fuera de su apartamento.

Stiles deja que el bombero lidere el camino e intenta bloquear todo lo que le rodea hasta que estén a salvo y se le diga que se suba a la parte trasera de una ambulancia.

"Quédate aquí, ¿de acuerdo?" El bombero le pide. "Deja que te revisen".

Capaz de concentrarse un poco mejor ahora, Stiles está sorprendido por lo hermoso que es este bombero. Su pelo es corto y oscuro, sus ojos color avellana son encantadores y sus rasgos son fuertes y hermosos al mismo tiempo, su mandíbula cincelada está enmarcada por una barba pulcramente recortada. Stiles asiente en silencio, lo que satisface al bombero lo suficiente como para dejarle en las capaces manos del médico que procede a hacerle un montón de preguntas.

Mientras las responde lo mejor que puede y luego recibe oxígeno, la mayor parte de la mente de Stiles todavía está en el guapo bombero que le rescató.

........................................................................................................................

Una semana más tarde, Stiles sale de la casa de su padre con una bandeja de brownies recién horneados en la mano. Había tenido que mudarse de nuevo después del incendio, pero no le importa. Le daba tranquilidad a su padre después del temor de casi perderle y proporciona una buena red de seguridad para Stiles hasta que pueda recuperarse y encontrar otro lugar asequible y salubre para vivir.

Después del incendio, se lo llevaron al Beacon Hills Memorial junto con otros inquilinos, donde se le realizó un examen más exhaustivo. Afortunadamente, mientras sus pulmones y garganta aún estaban doloridos por el humo que había inhalado, no había inhalado lo suficiente como para causar un daño duradero y después de pasar una sola noche en el hospital fue dado de alta y simplemente le dijeron que lo tomara con calma por un tiempo. Si se hubiera salido con la suya, Stiles habría salido de casa mucho antes que hoy, pero su padre se había preocupado por él, incluso se había tomado un tiempo fuera del trabajo para cuidarle y Stiles no tenía corazón para detenerle.

Hoy es el primer día en que Stiles logró convencer a su padre de que estaba bien para volver a salir y tiene un plan, uno en el que había pensado mientras su padre le tenía en reposo en la cama.

Mientras estaba recostado en su cama mirando televisión o leyendo, todavía no había podido sacar a ese bombero de la cabeza. Tal vez el hombre sea heterosexual o ya esté viendo a alguien, pero nunca se sabe hasta que se pregunta y eso es lo que Stiles va a hacer. Irá a la estación de bomberos con el pretexto de agradecer al bombero en persona y mientras esté allí, coqueteará un poco, a su manera nerd y torpe y hará algunas preguntas sutiles para averiguar si el bombero está interesado y disponible. Es un plan infalible, en lo que respecta a Stiles.

Nadie puede resistir sus artimañas.

(Lydia Martin en la escuela secundaria no cuenta).

El viaje a la estación de bomberos es rápido, no está tan lejos y luego la determinación lleva a Stiles a pasar a través de la entrada. Para a la primera persona que ve.

"¿Sí?" el hombre pregunta. Por su holgado pantalón amarillo, está claro que también es un bombero, pero no es tan atractivo como el que salvó a Stiles. Tiene el pelo rubio desgreñado y una pequeña barriga que extiende hacia fuera su camiseta negra debajo de sus tirantes.

"Estoy buscando a alguien", dice Stiles, sintiendo la primera sensación de incertidumbre. "Hace una semana me salvó de un incendio en mi edificio y quería agradecerle".

El otro hombre señala los brownies. "¿Para qué son esos?"

"Uh-huh. Los cociné esta mañana. Y ahora me pregunto si a él incluso le gustan los brownies".

El bombero se ríe. "¿Quién es?"

"No sé su nombre, pero ..." Stiles da una breve descripción del hombre que le salvó. Intenta evitar decir cualquier cosa que entrever su verdadero interés, pero debe fallar porque el hombre rubio se ríe de nuevo y le mira a sabiendas.

"Estás hablando de Hale", dice. "Lo juro, ese tipo tiene toda la suerte".

"¿Eh?"

"No importa. Técnicamente se supone que no debemos hacer esto, pero vamos. Te mostraré dónde está".

"Guay."

Stiles va detrás del hombre rubio a través de varios pasillos, hasta que llegan a una puerta que conduce a un vestuario.

"Está ahí", dice el hombre.

Stiles le sonríe agradecido. "Gracias."

"No lo menciones."

El bombero rubio se aleja nuevamente y deja a Stiles solo. Endereza la espalda y entra al vestuario. "¿Hola?" Llama, al no ver a nadie allí al principio. La habitación es de tamaño razonable, con algunos bancos a la derecha y una fila de armarios contra la pared izquierda. Algunos de los casilleros están abiertos y vacíos, probablemente no asignados a nadie que trabaje en la estación de bomberos, pero la mayoría están ocupados. En los bancos hay una sola bolsa de lona. Está parcialmente vacía y tiene una camiseta gris manchada de sudor colgando de ella.

"¿Hola?" Stiles llama de nuevo.

Es entonces cuando oye un ruido. Un zumbido suave. Viene de más adentro, de alrededor de una pared de azulejos. Stiles sigue el sonido y no se da cuenta de que estas son las duchas hasta que ya ha doblado la esquina. Casi deja caer los brownies de la sorpresa, porque justo delante de él hay un dios griego.

El bombero que le había salvado ... Hale, le habían llamado; debe ser su apellido - está completamente desnudo bajo el rocío de uno de los cabezales de ducha. Todo lo que Stiles puede ver es la parte de atrás de él, pero eso es más que suficiente. Su espalda es ancha, los músculos debajo de la piel bronceada se ondulan mientras usa un poco de champú en el pelo oscuro de su cabeza. Entre los omóplatos, tiene un tatuaje con un símbolo que Stiles nunca ha visto antes. Es como tres espirales que se juntan en el medio. Estaba hecho en tinta negra. Stiles se pregunta qué significa.

Más abajo, Stiles babea cuando ve bien el culo del bombero. Ha visto muchos culos en su vida, principalmente en el porno, también algunos en la vida real, pero ninguno de ellos se compara con las apretadas nalgas del bombero. También es musculoso ahí y aunque hay una línea en su cintura donde su piel se vuelve un poco más pálida, su culo todavía es más bronceado que el de Stiles. Y la mejor parte, al menos según Stiles, es que el culo del bombero es bonito y peludo. Desde que se dio cuenta y aceptó su bisexualidad en su primer año de la escuela secundaria, Stiles descubrió que prefiere a sus hombres con algo de pelo en el cuerpo y el descubrimiento de que el bombero, en quien ya tenía un duro flechazo, tiene un culo peludo es simplemente delicioso.

Stiles fantasea por un momento acerca de arrodillarse y empujar su cara entre las nalgas cubiertas de pelo del bombero, pero de alguna manera se resiste.

Por ahora.

Entonces, justo cuando Stiles ha terminado de admirar la fuerza de sus piernas peludas, el bombero se da la vuelta para lavar el champú de su pelo. Al principio, a Stiles le preocupa que le atrape y su acto de voyerismo llegara a su fin. Realmente no debería estar parado allí mirando a un extraño en primer lugar, así que si el bombero le notara y le enviara lejos, sería una pena, pero también comprensible. Pero Stiles se alegra por el hecho de que el hombre desnudo tiene los ojos cerrados y su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás en el rocío de la ducha, aún ajeno a su audiencia.

Stiles aprovecha la oportunidad antes de que esto cambie.

Lo primero sobre el frente del bombero que capta la atención de Stiles es su pecho. Al igual que el resto de él, sus pectorales son grandes y tonificados.

Tiene aún más pelo oscuro ahí también. No cubre la totalidad de sus pectorales. Comienza en una línea casi recta en su clavícula y se desplaza en forma de un triángulo al revés, perdiendo el exterior de sus pectorales. Sus pezones son guijarros y están listos para chupar, a pesar de que el vapor que viene de la ducha significa que el bombero no puede tener frío en absoluto. Su pelo en el pecho continúa hacia abajo desde la punta del triángulo invertido, descendiendo en una línea por el centro de sus abdominales bien definidos y más allá. Stiles sigue esta línea con sus ojos hasta que se conecta con los del pubis del bombero, que son salvajes e indómitos.

No sabe por qué, dado el pelo en el resto de su cuerpo, pero que el bombero no esté afeitado o al menos recortado allí le sorprende. Se da cuenta de por qué muchos hombres lo hacen - nadie quiere que el vello púbico se meta en sus dientes o se atasque en la parte posterior de su garganta cuando intentan hacer una mamada - pero Stiles en realidad está increíblemente contento de que el hombre frente a él aparentemente no se depile. Definitivamente, prefiere una mata a ninguna, lo que cree que hace que los hombres se vean como niños pequeños allí y eso no es algo en lo que Stiles quiera estar pensando cuando está en la cama con ellos. Es presuntuoso como el infierno, pero el hecho de que no tenga que preocuparse por las comparaciones que aparezcan en su mente cuando esté en la cama con este bombero hace que Stiles tenga más esperanzas de que su llegada a la estación de bomberos resulte en algo.

Un buen polvo, al menos.

Tal vez más ... Dios, Stiles ni siquiera sabe el nombre de este hombre y quiere más. Es demasiado romántico.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para evitar adelantarse demasiado, Stiles continúa examinando el cuerpo del bombero. Lo siguiente es probablemente la mejor parte:

Su pene.

 _Maldición, es grande_ , piensa. Sabe que su boca está bien abierta, pero no puede cerrarla.

Las bolas peludas del bombero cuelgan entre sus muslos gruesos, del tamaño de pelotas de golf y por encima de ellas cuelga su pene. Incluso cuando está suave, es considerable, tal vez 9 centímetros y medio o incluso 10 centímetros y la cabeza está oculta por un amplio prepucio, en el cual la mirada de Stiles persiste por un tiempo. Su propio pene está cortado, al igual que con los pocos chicos con los que se acostó en la universidad, por lo que un intenso deseo y curiosidad le golpean. Quiere tocar, experimentar cómo se siente el prepucio del bombero contra su mano, en su boca.

Levantando la vista de su pene, Stiles se sorprende al descubrir que los ojos color avellana del bombero ahora están abiertos y enfocados sobre él. Son intensos y no puede apartar la vista de ellos.

"H-hola ..." dice patéticamente.

"Hola", responde el bombero. Ahora que no se está recuperando del fuego y que realmente puede concentrarse en él, Stiles encuentra su voz sedosa y muy, muy sexy.

Cuando sigue un incómodo silencio, Stiles se aclara la garganta. "¿Me recuerdas?"

El bombero entrecierra los ojos ligeramente. "Vagamente."

"Oh, bien ... la semana pasada me salvaste de un incendio en el edificio de mi apartamento", explica Stiles. Ve el reconocimiento aparecer en la cara del bombero. "Es por eso que estoy aquí, quería darte las gracias en persona".

"¿Qué es eso en tu mano?"

Stiles mira la bandeja que de alguna manera no había dejado caer. "Hice brownies".

"¿Para mi?"

"Sí."

"Y en lugar de decirme algo y dármelos, ¿decidiste pararte y mirar?"

Al principio, Stiles entra en pánico porque, obviamente, le están reprendiendo por su comportamiento espeluznante. Levanta la mirada hacia la cara del hombre desnudo, con la intención de disculparse profusamente y luego huir antes de que le pueda gritar, pero no ve ira en los rasgos estúpidamente hermosos del bombero, sino diversión.

"Uh ... me estabas distrayendo", se excusa. "No esperaba encontrarte exactamente, ya sabes, así".

"¿Fuiste a un vestuario y luego a las duchas buscándome y no esperaste que estuviera desnudo?" El bombero se ríe. "Eso es gracioso."

Stiles puede sentir la sangre corriendo a sus mejillas. "Sí, bueno ... soy un chico divertido".

"¿Tienes un nombre, chico divertido?"

Todavía sonrojándose furiosamente, Stiles lo dice.

"Soy Derek", responde el bombero, lo cual es bueno porque ahora Stiles puede dejar de referirse a él como "el bombero" en su cabeza.

"Genial. De todos modos, lo siento por entrometerme", balbucea el joven, retrocediendo un paso. "Dejaré los brownies en un banco o algo y me iré".

"Preferiría que te quedaras, en realidad".

Congelándose, Stiles no puede creer lo que está oyendo. Debe haber oído mal. "¿Qué?"

"Terminé de ducharme", dice Derek en voz baja. Comienza a caminar hacia delante, su impresionante pene se balancea de un lado a otro con cada paso. "Pero ahora que estás aquí ..."

La oración queda sin terminar y Stiles parece que ya no puede hacer que su cuerpo le obedezca mientras Derek camina hacia él y no se detiene hasta que solo quedan unos centímetros entre ellos. Puede sentir el calor de su cuerpo, incluso a través de su ropa. _Me hará preguntar_ , se da cuenta Stiles, toda la sangre en su cuerpo que no está en su cara corriendo hacia el sur. Sus vaqueros se sienten rápidamente muy apretados en la entrepierna. "¿Ahora que estoy aquí?" le pregunta.

Derek sonríe, mostrando dientes rectos y blancos. Los dos primeros en la fila superior son un poco demasiado largos, recordándole a Stiles a un conejo. Es adorable.

"Me preguntaba si tendrías ganas de unirte a mí", Derek finalmente termina.

"Tú ... ¿estarías de acuerdo con eso?"

La risa de Derek se convierte en una sonrisa. "Estaría de acuerdo en muchas cosas. ¿Lo estarías?"

Y ahora Stiles está completamente duro. "S-sí", responde con voz entrecortada.

"Genial."

En el segundo siguiente, Derek envuelve una mano alrededor de la parte posterior del cuello de Stiles y une sus bocas. El beso comienza sorprendentemente lento, pero luego Derek mueve su lengua sobre los labios de Stiles y se vuelve mucho más apasionado. Stiles abre la boca con un jadeo y, cuando Derek comienza a besarle con fervor, con una mano en el pelo y la otra deslizándose por la espalda hasta que sus dedos se meten debajo de la cintura del pantalón rojo de Stiles, realmente deja caer la bandeja de Brownies.

Derek le empuja hacia delante para que sus cuerpos queden juntos y las gotas de agua que brillan en su pecho velludo empapan la camiseta de Stiles. El hombre más joven gime en la boca de Derek cuando siente el duro pene de Derek presionado contra el suyo. Envuelve sus brazos alrededor de él, apenas creyendo que esto esté pasando realmente. Había estado esperando algo, claro, tal vez conseguir su número de teléfono cuando llegó por primera vez a la estación de bomberos y luego tal vez no recibir un puñetazo cuando espió a Derek en las duchas. Pero esto supera todas sus expectativas, especialmente cuando Derek comienza a caminar ciegamente hacia dichas duchas, con sus bocas aún conectadas.

"¿Qué quieres?" Derek murmura contra sus labios.

"¿Eh?"

"¿Qué quieres?" Derek repite. "¿Sexo completo o ...?"

"¿No entrará alguien y podrá vernos? Realmente no me interesa el exhibicionismo".

Derek se ríe. "El voyerismo es más lo tuyo, ¿eh?"

Stiles muerde su labio inferior entre sus dientes, avergonzado. "Uhh ..."

"Relájate", le dice Derek, besándole de nuevo. Es casto esta vez. "Nadie más va a entrar aquí".

"¿Como puedes estar seguro?"

"Porque conozco las rutinas de mis compañeros de trabajo como la palma de mi mano".

"Oh, está bien entonces."

"No respondiste mi pregunta".

Stiles tarareó. "Supongo que no lo hice". Da un paso atrás y mira hacia abajo entre sus cuerpos, donde el pene de Derek sobresale largo, duro y orgulloso de sus pelos del pubis. "Quiero poner mi boca sobre ti."

El pene de Derek se contrae y respira bruscamente. "No voy a detenerte".

Sin importarle que las rodillas de sus pantalones se mojen, Stiles se agacha para arrodillarse frente a Derek, poniendo su pene frente a su cara. Es muy impresionante. Era grande cuando estaba flácido, por lo que Stiles ya se había imaginado que sería grande cuando se pusiera duro. Estaba en lo correcto.

Mientras está completamente erecto, el pene de Derek mide entre 19 o 20 centímetros y es súper grueso. Definitivamente es el pene más grande que Stiles haya visto en la vida real y tenerlo tan cerca lo hace parecer aún más grande. Incluso cuando está duro, la cabeza bulbosa aún está parcialmente oculta por el prepucio y Stiles es golpeado por el impulso de deslizar su lengua debajo de la piel arrugada y ver si el sabor es más fuerte allí. Probablemente no en este momento, ya que Derek acaba de terminar de lavarse, pero Stiles quiere probarlo de todos modos. Está agradecido de que el bombero permaneció allí pacientemente y le dejó admirar su pene, pero Stiles ya está listo.

Sin necesidad de guía, envuelve su mano derecha alrededor de la base del pene de Derek, sus dedos se enredan en rizos oscuros y ásperos y le da una sacudida. Pre-semen ya en la hendidura. Stiles desliza su lengua sobre él para recogerlo y gime ruidosamente mientras su sabor salado estalla en sus papilas gustativas. Le encanta hacer mamadas, le encanta el sabor y la sensación de un buen pene en su boca. La salinidad le excita, le hace estar impaciente por llevar más de Derek a sus labios.

"Eso es, bebé," le alienta Derek, pasando los dedos de ambas manos por el pelo de Stiles.

Stiles mira a lo largo de su torso peludo y se encuentra con sus ojos entrecerrados mientras se mete otro par de centímetros en su boca. Se detiene cuando la cabeza le golpea la parte posterior de la garganta, pero solo durante el tiempo necesario para asegurarse de que su reflejo nauseoso no va a aparecer. Cuando está controlado, Stiles sigue metiendo hasta que el pene de Derek está en su garganta. Se las arregla para meter la mayor parte de la larga erección en su primer intento, su nariz apenas toca los rizos en la base antes de que tenga que retroceder para llenar sus pulmones con oxígeno. Oye a Derek hacer los sonidos más asombrosos sobre él, gemidos y pequeños gruñidos mientras Stiles lame sobre la cabeza de su pene y luego sube y baja por el pene.

A continuación, Stiles usa una mano para empujar el pene de Derek hacia arriba y apartarlo de modo que pueda prodigar sus bolas con algo de atención también. Solo puede poner una en su boca a la vez, pero no le importa. Va lentamente, disfrutando de cómo la piel arrugada todavía tiene un sabor ligeramente almizclado a pesar de que se acaba de limpiar y cómo los pelos oscuros salpicados le hacen cosquillas en la lengua.

"Sube aquí", ordena Derek mientras la boca de Stiles todavía está llena. Le tira del pelo.

"¿Qué pasa?" Stiles pregunta, preocupado mientras se pone de pie.

"Nada."

En el segundo siguiente, Derek quita frenéticamente la ropa de Stiles. Todo lo que Stiles puede hacer es levantar los brazos cuando Derek le quita la camiseta sobre la cabeza y la lanza en la esquina de las duchas. Los siguientes son sus zapatos, calcetines y pantalones, dejándole solo en su ropa interior. Antes de que Derek la quite también, le gira y le empuja contra la pared. Stiles levanta sus manos justo a tiempo para evitar romperse la nariz con las baldosas húmedas.

"Voy a comerte el culo", murmura Derek detrás de él, su voz llena de lujuria que le hace sonar aún más sexy. "Prepararte para mi pene".

El agujero de Stiles se aprieta con el pensamiento. "Por favor ..." dice un poco desesperado.

"¿Quieres eso? ¿Quieres que te llene?"

"S-sí ..."

"Bien."

Cuando se arrodilla como hace un minuto hizo Stiles, lleva consigo la ropa interior de Stiles. Una vez que el hombre más joven ha salido de ella, se une al resto de su ropa en la esquina y Derek no pierde más tiempo. Agarra las pálidas nalgas de Stiles con lunares en la mano, las separa y frunce los labios para soplar un soplo de aire fresco justo sobre el agujero apretado del hombre más joven. Disfruta de cómo se contrae y aprieta aún más fuerte.

"Prepárate", le advierte Derek, apenas un segundo antes de sumergirse.

Las manos de Stiles tienen un espasmo donde todavía las tiene presionadas contra la pared cuando siente por primera vez la lengua de Derek girando alrededor de su borde. No se lo han hecho desde hace un tiempo y se había olvidado de lo bien que se puede sentir. Arquea su espalda, empujando su culo hacia la cara de Derek y apoya su frente contra las baldosas frías cuando Derek comienza a comerle el culo de forma aún más entusiasta, su barba raspando el interior de sus nalgas. Tendrá una rozadura por la barba de Derek importante al día siguiente, lo que debería hacer que sentarse sea aún más interesante que tomar el enorme pene de Derek. Lo espera, para recordarle lo que pasará pronto. Si este polvo no termina con él obteniendo el número de Derek, entonces al menos tendrá esta prueba irrefutable.

Finalmente, Stiles jadea cuando siente que Derek mueve uno de sus dedos gruesos junto a su lengua. La saliva se desliza por el camino, pero aún así quema un poco porque no es realmente un sustituto adecuado del lubricante. Sin embargo, lo soporta, no queriendo hacer nada que pueda llevar las cosas a un final prematuro. Afortunadamente, la quemadura se disipa rápidamente y Stiles gime de nuevo cuando Derek dobla su dedo y roza su próstata.

"Ahí está ..." murmura Derek, sonando complacido consigo mismo.

Los siguientes minutos son casi tortuosos para Stiles. Un dedo se convierte en dos y luego tres, mientras Derek continúa su asalto a su próstata, haciendo temblar las piernas de Stiles.

"¿Crees que estás listo?" Derek le pregunta. Presiona a propósito contra ese maravilloso lugar una última vez antes de retirar sus dedos y levantarse. Su frente lleva calor a la espalda de Stiles.

"S-sí ... te quiero", responde Stiles, apretando su culo contra la dureza que puede sentir entre sus nalgas.

"Bien."

Stiles oye a Derek escupir en la palma de su mano y luego los sonidos de él lubricándose. Antes de que lo sepa, Derek tiene la cabeza de su gran pene lista para entrar en su cuerpo. Aprieta instintivamente, casi arruinando todo el trabajo que el bombero acaba de hacer para aflojar su agujero. Derek besa el lado de su cuello y pasa la mano que no sostiene su propio pene por el lado de Stiles para calmarle. Le dice que respire y Stiles no puede hacer nada más que obedecer.

Después de varias respiraciones profundas, su cuerpo se relaja y Derek le mete los primeros centímetros. La cabeza es la parte más difícil de tomar, abriéndole de tal manera que ni siquiera tres de los dedos de Derek eran suficientes, pero una vez que está dentro, el resto del pene del bombero se desliza con una facilidad asombrosa. Todavía hay mucho que tomar, el culo de Stiles arde de nuevo, peor que cuando Derek deslizó su primer dedo en él. Por un momento, Stiles piensa que en realidad será demasiado, que tendrá que decirle a Derek que se retire y se verán obligados a parar todo esto. El pensamiento le suaviza y cuando solo quedan tres centímetros por meter, empuja hacia atrás y los obliga a entrar, maldito sea el dolor.

"Whoa", dice Derek, aturdido por la acción. "¿Estás bien?"

"Dame un minuto. Eres bastante grande, amigo".

Derek deja escapar una risita sin aliento. "Lo sé."

"Engreído."

Derek muestra más paciencia mientras Stiles se acostumbra a estar tan lleno. Sigue besando el lado de su cuello, llenando la carne vulnerable con chupetones y mordidas de amor hasta que Stiles está seguro de que ninguna cantidad de maquillaje sería suficiente para cubrir la evidencia de este acto. Será un poco vergonzoso, especialmente porque vuelve a vivir con su padre y no podrá evitar ver a su padre en persona antes de que desaparezcan las marcas. Aun así, Stiles no detiene a Derek. Incluso inclina su cabeza más hacia un lado, lo que le da al bombero un área aún más grande de piel pálida para volver púrpura y roja.

Tarda unos minutos, pero finalmente Stiles cree que está listo. "Está bien, puedes moverte".

Derek chupa por última vez la piel detrás de la oreja de Stiles y luego dice: "Gracias a Dios", su aliento hace que Stiles se estremezca.

La primera retirada hace que Stiles se sienta como si hubiera sido vaciado, una sensación que se agrava por el hecho de que Derek se retira por completo. Ahora que se ha hecho el espacio para el enorme pene del bombero, tan pronto como se ha ido, Stiles quiere recuperarlo, quiere que el espacio vacío dentro de su cuerpo se llene nuevamente. Dice en voz alta lo mismo, que debe haber sido lo que buscaba Derek, si la forma en que se ríe oscuramente justo al lado de la oreja de Stiles es algo a tener en cuenta.

 _Bastardo_ , piensa Stiles, jadeando cuando Derek empuja hacia dentro.

Con cada empuje se vuelve más fácil y suave, hasta que el culo de Stiles ya no está tan apretado y Derek es capaz de follarle sin causarle molestias. Stiles clava sus dedos en la pared de la ducha, sus palmas se deslizan sobre la superficie resbaladiza de las baldosas blancas. Jadea cuando, con otro empuje, Derek cambia un poco el ángulo y logra golpear su próstata nuevamente. De alguna manera parece más intenso que cuando Derek la golpeó con sus dedos. Tal vez sea la sopresa. A Stiles no le importa el por qué. No tiene la capacidad de pensar, la verdad. Su mente ya está en blanco, su frente golpeando contra la pared mientras se aferra al viaje y experimenta todas las maravillosas sensaciones que Derek le está provocando. No puede controlar los ruidos que salen de sus labios separados, los gemidos entrecortados y los gemidos agudos mientras Derek se mueve dentro de él, sus grandes manos agarran sus caderas con fuerza.

"¿Bien?" Derek le pregunta, con voz grave.

"No ... te detengas ..." Stiles le dice.

"No iba a hacerlo".

Como para probarlo, Derek acelera. Folla a Stiles aún más fuerte, sus bolas pesadas golpeando a Stiles. A Stiles no le cuesta mucho tiempo sentir el hormigueo familiar en su parte inferior del estómago que le dice que se está acercando. Quita una de sus manos de la pared para tocarse, pero Derek agarra su muñeca antes de que pueda alcanzar su doloroso pene.

"Pero-"

"Lo haré."

Stiles parpadea y vuelve a poner su mano donde estaba. "Bi-bien".

Fiel a su palabra, Derek se acerca al cuerpo de Stiles y agarra su pene en la mano, acariciándolo a tiempo con sus empujes. Es extraordinariamente coordinado y demasiado - la sensación del enorme pene de Derek follando dentro y fuera de su culo, la perfección apretada y callosa de su mano alrededor de su pene, el pequeño gruñido que suena cerca de la oreja de Stiles. Un número vergonzosamente pequeño de sacudidas más tarde, Stiles se viene, salpicando los azulejos con su semen. No recuerda haber tenido un orgasmo tan poderoso y cuando termina, sus piernas están temblando de nuevo y Derek tiene que sostenerle mientras persigue su propio orgasmo.

"Casi ..." el bombero dice, empujando en el agujero de Stiles unas cuantas veces más antes de que sus empujes se vuelvan bruscos.

Stiles, a propósito, aprieta su agujero varias veces para ayudarle a llegar y luego Derek se mete dentro por última vez y permanece enterrado hasta la empuñadura. Probablemente sea solo su imaginación, pero Stiles cree que realmente puede sentir que Derek se acerca al orgasmo, no muy claramente, pero hay una calidez distintiva en sus entrañas cuando Derek se viene llenando su interior.

"Eso fue increíble", murmura Derek un minuto después, su frente presionada contra la parte posterior del cuello de Stiles.

Stiles se ríe alegremente. "Voy a decirlo. Tu pene es impresionante, amigo".

Derek resopla y se retira, convirtiendo la sonrisa en la cara de Stiles en una mueca mientras su semen gotea por la parte posterior de sus muslos. Estar lleno es tan caliente en el momento, pero ahora que la niebla de la lujuria se ha ido de su cerebro, es algo asqueroso. Menos mal que estan en el lugar correcto para limpiarse de nuevo.

Durante los siguientes minutos, se bañan en silencio, lavándose el sudor y semen de sus cuerpos. Derek se va para buscarle a Stiles una toalla extra, ya que solo había traído una para él y luego cada uno se viste. Stiles frunce el ceño cuando ya no está desnudo y se mira a sí mismo. Las rodillas de sus pantalones todavía están húmedas y reza para que nadie le vea saliendo del vestuario y deduzca correctamente cómo llegaron a estar así.

"Entonces ..." dice torpemente, recogiendo los brownies de donde los había dejado caer.

"Entonces", repite Derek, de pie, a un par de pies de distancia, en un vaquero y un henley gris claro que abraza los músculos de su torso.

"Esto ha sido divertido."

"Lo ha sido."

Por supuesto que Derek sería difícil. Stiles pone los ojos en blanco y pregunta: "¿Quieres que nos veamos otra vez?"

........................................................................................................................

Media hora más tarde, Stiles entra en la casa de su padre y le encuentra poniéndose los zapatos en el vestíbulo. Ya está en su feo uniforme beige.

"¿Qué pasa con la cara?" El sheriff le pregunta.

"¿Eh?"

"Tu cara. ¿Qué le puso esa sonrisa?"

Stiles se aclara la garganta y trata de deshacerse de dicha sonrisa, pero sus labios no le obedecen. "Oh, no es nada". Por favor, no te fijes en los chupetones.

Su padre le lanza una mirada severa que realmente ya no debería funcionar en él. "Stiles".

"¿Qué?"

"¿Esto tiene algo que ver con los brownies que horneaste antes?"

"Tal vez."

"¿Y?"

"Fuí a la estación de bomberos para agradecerle al bombero que me salvó".

"¿Y fue bien, los tomo?"

Stiles pasa junto a su padre antes de que pueda ver la sangre correr hacia su cara. El trozo de papel con el número de teléfono de Derek Hale le quema un agujero en el bolsillo. "Podrías decirlo."


End file.
